


Star Wars: True Pain

by Alliminati



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliminati/pseuds/Alliminati
Summary: War meant loss on both sides, war meant getting thrown into chaos and insanity. Emotions in these times had to be repressed further for the Jedi, especially their Padawans and Younglings,and in the midst of all the stoic faces there was one who stood out with a silent scream on her lips.Ciela Secura was a Lethan Twi'lek Padawan and more hypersensitive to the force than any other. The Force had given her a gift, making her strong in the force from birth and the capability to hinder her own force corruption. But how long could that last when Ciela is on the brink of insanity?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally posted on my Wattpad, and I was initially scared to post here because of how badly received OC's can be and I can promise you that even with her powerful gift, she is NOT a mary sue. I cannot say too much about said gift without spoiling a lot. So please give this a chance. So far, only prologue will be here, to see if it will be good received and if so, I will update here as well.
> 
> Continuing on; This is an AU answering the question:: What if Anakin was only Palpatine's attempt to make a chosen one and the real choosen one was actually hidden. It follows canon with minor twists.

She was two years old when she was taken from her family. She didn't remember their faces, or anything else. The ones who took her were Jedi from Coruscant. She only knew she was two years at that time because she was told so.

During her time as a youngling, Grand Master Yoda seemed to take a special interest in her, this again, she only knew by someone telling her. When she was seven, she overheard one of the masters from the council discuss her. What she heard were only tidbits of information and said information still confused her years later.

They had spoken about her and her Force gift, at first she wondered if she was weak in the force but then they had mentioned her remark _able talent in the force, from such a young age._ That was when she quickly snuck away, after all, it was not nice to spy on other people's conversations.

The words never did bother her again, they still confused her though.

She was ten years old when she was told she had a sister. Aayla Secura was ten years older than her and clearly powerful. Attachments are forbidden but they told Ciela just for the fact that they are siblings, she didn't get the whole story as to why really.

Aayla never looked her in the eye.

She was thirteen when she was introduced to her Master, Adrash Solsowa, a female human with dark hair tied back in a loose bun and brown eyes. For the next three years, her life as a Padawan was ordinary, normal routine, doing her studies and growing as a Jedi.

She was sixteen when the Clone Wars started.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give kudos and comment!


End file.
